


Release me of thy bond

by elenapadmeamidala



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover with MCU (later chapters), F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenapadmeamidala/pseuds/elenapadmeamidala
Summary: The wizarding world survived Voldemort's second reign of terror, but Hermione Granger has to find out that the attitude of the Pure-bloods hasn't changed one bit. On the contrary the bias against Muggle-borns had become worse. Without any means of her own she enters a dangerous bargain in order to being able to complete her education at Hogwarts.





	1. How can I make sure that I get a future?

  
It was late August, a few months after the fateful battle of Hogwarts that had finally seen to end Voldemort’s second reign of terror. But unfortunately, things in the Wizarding World were still in complete disarray. The Ministry was one of these things that were deadlocked in political standstill and although she had been invited to go back to Hogwarts for her final year like many other students, this time it was different for her. Harry and Ron had decided that they would take the opportunity and take positions as Aurors as they had been invited to do so. She however had not received an invitation. Probably because she was a female. That her two friends wouldn't have not survived without her guidance was of no interest to the chauvinistic wizarding society. Which was probably for the best as she didn’t want to continue to fight against evil. She was tired of fighting and her regular flashbacks didn't exactly make things easier. She wanted to complete her magical education, making her parents proud even though they would never remember her. She remembered fondly when she had completed her A-Levels earlier in the Muggle world. She was grateful now that they had forced her to do this as it could give her an opportunity to make a life in the Muggle world, but so far, she didn't want to leave the Wizarding world she had worked so hard for and it would be her last resort. But getting her paperwork and copies of her reports would be extremely expensive as she had unfortunately accidentally left them behind when leaving to search for the horcruxes. Money that she didn't have and couldn't borrow from her friends. So, she was stuck.

A week ago, she had tried to find her parents again only to discover that they had been on a large plane that had vanished on the way to Australia. The only thing the search parties had found after months had been a few pieces of wreckage. She was responsible for their death! All she had wanted for them was them to be safe and they had died not knowing that they had a daughter. As she had changed their identities, she knew that she would never see anything of an inheritance. It could also make it harder for her to cut through the red tape to get her papers back. She was broke and wouldn’t be able to pay her Hogwarts fee’s that had been introduced for this school year as they needed to restore the Wizarding castle to its former glory.

She couldn’t afford going back to Hogwarts and she didn’t want to end up caught in a marriage entirely dependent on Ron. Her boyfriend had suggested that she was brilliant on her own and that she didn’t need to go back to Hogwarts, but she knew that there was still way too much Muggle-born bias and discrimination in the current administration which would make it immensely difficult for her to receive a proper position, get promoted or make a career for herself. Hermione had asked McGonagall if she could skip this year and come back the next year as she was unable to afford the fee at the moment, but her favourite professor had answered that this possibility to come back was only offered this year and that her hands were bound.The ministry made the rules after all.

She even propositioned Hermione as a tuition teacher for the younger years in order for Hermione to be able to go to school but had been denied. Hermione had asked for a loan in Gringotts, but the Goblins were still holding a heavy grudge against her for breaking into their vault. So, she had no possibility to get money and she had no collateral to offer them. They had practically tossed her out of their bank a few minutes ago.

Harry was renovating Grimmhauld’s place for Ginny and the family he was planning and therefore had also no money to spare. And well, the Weasleys were rich in family members, but unfortunately couldn’t help her either.

She sighed and pried herself away from Flourish and Blott’s bookshop. They weren’t hiring either. By now she must have asked for work in every open shop available in Diagon Alley but being a war-hero had its downside. All the vendors didn’t want to risk employing her as people would most likely come to gape at her without buying anything. She sneaked a peak over her shoulder, but again there was nothing. Since coming out from Gringotts she could have sworn that somebody was following her. She shook her head and continued her unsuccessful stroll. She sighed again. After such a long time on the run she couldn't just turn this feeling off. Constant vigilance hat saved their lives quite a few times.

 

The next morning

She was up earlier than usual; Ron’s snoring had been so unbearable that she had decided to sleep on the hard worn out couch downstairs where she could feel every single metal spring. She had then proceeded to complete her daily morning training routine, which she simply couldn’t let go. Even after the war. Flight was something that her body was used to. To relieve Molly who was still mourning her lost son, she had prepared breakfast and was waiting for the rest of the Weasleys to wake up. At least she had the Daily Prophet for herself. She coughed when an advert caught her eye.

Drowning in debts? Looking for money? Are you willing to work hard for your money? Then we can help each other. If you are interested sent us an owl and we are looking forward to meeting you soon.

Hermione debated with herself. It sounded a bit too good and reminded her of scams she knew from the Muggle World. But she was desperate, and she needed money. With a flick of her wand, she quickly cut the advert out of the paper, wrote a quick letter and sent Erol away with it. If she was lucky she might make this work. "Please don’t be a scam", She pleaded to whatever god or goddess might be out there and continued reading the paper until the sun sent it’s first rays into the room.  
The silence was suddenly interrupted with a loud thud that made her jump.  
Had erol already returned with a reply? No, it was larger dark owl with bronze eyes carrying the response. That was fast or she had been to immersed in her reading.  
Hermione scanned the letter and was relieved that she was invited, and she was told to come to an address in Diagon Alley in the best dress she could find within the next hour. She frowned.  
The address was not familiar to her, but she must have gone past it quite a dozen of times, but she had retained no memory about that house. Was it under a Fidelius charm? It was very likely. She jumped. Within the next hour! That was early. Why. She had to get ready. Half an hour later with quite a lot of magic, she had managed to get her rebellious hair under control, had showered and put on the best dress she could find and apparated to that address leaving the confused Weasley clan behind, who woke to find their breakfast ready.

Hermione frowned holding her wand at the ready. She was standing in front of a decaying dark house which had an entrance in the basement. Employment agency was standing in red letters on a tacky shield over the entrance. Carefully and verily she climbed down the stairs and knocked on the door with her heart racing. She had a bad feeling about this.  
The white door creaked open and… a delicate middle-aged woman in what appeared to be a rather exquisite long dress, that complimented her female curves, opened her.  
“Welcome, Miss Granger.” She smiled pleasantly. “We’ve been expecting you. Please come in.”  
Hermione carefully shook her hand and stepped over the porch and her jaw dropped. This wasn’t a house in decay. That was a careful magical illusion. She was in a narrow dark entrance hall. It felt ancient.  
“Looks can be deceiving. Can they not?” the woman asked cheekily, and Hermione nodded. “They can indeed.”  
“May I take your coat?” the woman asked, and Hermione was unsure on how to proceed. She was here for a job interview and yet this woman almost treated her like royalty.  
“It’s alright.” The woman laughed. “You’ll get it back later.”  
She took the coat and gestured Hermione to follow her. Hermione was still unsure and did until the woman stopped and opened a door gesturing her to get in.  
Hermione did and found herself in a large office with murals on the wall that made her blush. The dark-haired female sitting at the impressive mahogany desk certainly didn’t seem to mind seeing depictions of the Dionysian mysteries.  
‘I have a bad feeling about this’. Hermione thought again.  
“Welcome Ms Granger.” She told her smiling at her. “I must say I was intrigued when you responded to my advert. Please sit down.”  
“Thank you.” Hermione answered friendly sitting down opposite the elderly lady, making sure that she was sitting at the edge of her chair and straightening her back. “The advert said that you needed someone who can work hard and that there would be some salary. As I would love to finish my education at Hogwarts, I’m perfectly willing to do hard work.”  
The woman leaned back in her chair with a knowing smile. “That is very good to hear, Ms Granger. Do you know what service we are providing?”  
“I do not, but I was curious. I mean you are an employment agency, so I assume that people come to you with jobs and ask you if you could provide workers for it.” Hermione told her truthfully. Why isn’t she asking me about qualifications?  
The lady smiled. “You are correct. We do provide services, but… “she paused shortly “of a more sensitive nature. You would be a rather good investment into our establishment. Your reputation on your intellect proceeds you, you have natural beauty without any enhancements. Very rare. Although… we would need to work a bit on you beforehand.” Her eyes roamed over Hermione’s body and Hermione’s face fell. What had she gotten herself into? ‘I need to get out of here!’  
“We provide pleasurable services for comfortably well-off men in the Wizarding World.” She smiled.  
Hermione jumped up in terror. “I shouldn’t have come! I’m not a whore. I’m not that desperate”  
The lady huffed. “We are not providing whores. We are providing Escorts who can decide how far they are willing to go. If there is physical interaction their salary is higher of course. Are you sure that you can find another job that pays as well as we do? You may be a war hero, but you are a muggle-born. Our society won’t change anytime soon. Many have tried, none has succeeded. But with the right clients you could have your monthly Hogwarts tuition fees after two evenings.  
“I can’t do that!” Hermione protested heavily. Yes, she wanted to go to Hogwarts and that money would be well spent, but she would never be able to look herself in the mirror. “Any chance of a future would be over if somebody discovered that I worked as … as … as… well that.”  
The lady rolled her eyes. “Your fear is understandable, but there are contracts that even if somebody recognizes you, they will not able to speak about it. We are protecting ours and of course the clients.”  
“But I…I…I wouldn’t know what to do!” Hermione countered.  
The lady stood up from her chair contemplating something. “You’re a virgin?” she asked.  
“Yes.” Hermione ground out. Ron had tried several times to initiate more physical contact, but she had been too scared and not let him get closer to her.”  
“Well, that changes things.” The lady remarked even more enthusiastically.  
“In that case, I could offer you something else.” The lady suggested rounding her desk. “You have something that many well-off gentlemen like to have. Something that they are willing to pay quite a lot of money. Once a month we have a festivity in this house and occasionally we do have auctions, but the auction of virginity hasn’t happened in over thirty years. I’m offering you the opportunity to make enough money, not only for one month of tuition, but enough for the whole year and for that you would only have to lie down once with the highest bidder.”  
“Will there be protection?” Hermione asked hesitantly. 'You are not actually considering this!?! She mentally shook her head. Well-paying wizarding gentlemen, she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere higher if they knew that she had sold herself to the highest bidder.  
“Of course, there will be, and you need not be afraid of being recognized. You’d be wearing a mask. We know how to be confidential.”  
Hermione contemplated her chances. She needed that money and she wouldn’t be able to get it elsewhere else.  
“Alright. If you can assure me that my identity remains a secret, that there will be protection and that I will get the money after it, then I consider doing it.”  
“That’s a wise choice, but not quite that simple.” The lady told her wiggling her finger. “You need to undergo a complete beautification program, meaning manicure, pedicure, hair, stance. Right now you don't walk like a lady. And you’ll need to be here for at least two evenings where you’ll be wearing a mask a beautiful dress and you’ll interact with the bidders. Furthermore, you need to come in for training sessions where we will teach you how to properly please a man and find gratification in your own release. After all the highest bidder should not go disappointed.  
Hermione gaped at her. “How are you going to teach me that? Which book would you recommend?”  
The lady laughed heartily. “Ah, Miss Granger. You really are a rare gem. Such fine art can’t be learned from books. You’ll watch our professionals, learn from that. Come on. Follow me. I’ll show you.”  
She stepped through a hidden door in the tapestry and Hermione followed stumbling behind her through the narrow corridor.  
After a few narrow staircases the lady stopped at a mirror and gestured towards it. Hermione almost shrieked. It seemed that there were a few rooms where the dame of the house, she was currently trailing, could watch her clients. In the room to her left she could see a female pressed against the mirror with her glistening body, heaving breasts, while meeting the heated strokes of her loud groaning lover from behind with much enthusiasm. Hermione felt her pants dampen at the sight. The dame of the houses chuckled knowingly glancing at Hermione.  
Her leading lady gestured her to follow her and after a few metres she stopped again and gestured to look. Hermione’s breath hitched. There on the bed was a moaning man letting himself be ridden by an ecstatic lover.  
“Most of our guests are virile enough to make these unions pleasurable enough. We do have standards as well. Come back this evening and you will begin your beautification and most importantly your training.”

 

Back in her office. She happily put her hands together. Fortuna and Bacchus were smiling down on her. With her new accquisition she would make a fortune if she played it correctly and she knew exactly which clients would be willing to pay a fortune for such an exquisite young virgin, who did not only have a well-trained, toned body, but who also could hold an intelligent conversation. She had been magically scanned when she had entered the building without her knowledge. After all they did have high standards for their clients. Her body was nothing like the weak sickly bodies pure-blood females favoured. If she was lucky, she would profit from her much more than the young lady would anticipate, and she could get their best paying client and silent partner back. He hadn’t been particularly interested in any of the other women, but he did have exquisite tastes and this one he would certainly enjoy.


	2. 1st lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her first lesson by observation.

Chapter 2:

It was late evening and she had reluctantly returned to the establishment. She hated that she was in a position which forced her to do something like this to get ahead in life. They were supposed to have gone behind that. But no, she had no choice. And she dreaded it. Yes, the mistress of the house had told her that it would be anonymous, but how accurate where her promises? And if they scammed her into prostitution, then she wouldn’t be able to sue them without actually revealing the deal she had gotten herself into. And that was an instant career killer should this deal truly bring her ahead. She had a bad feeling about this.  
When she had come back to the Weasley’s she had felt angry at herself for even considering to it, but then she overheard that the Weasley’s tried to scrap enough galleons to send Ginny back to Hogwarts, until Harry stepped in and told them that he would pay for his fiancés tuition at Hogwarts as the Weasley’s still had to beaver hard in order to pay of the house restoration from a few years back. They couldn’t support her as well. 

She wished that she could somehow get in contact with her ever elusive grandmother from her father’s side but knew that this was impossible. She had only known about her existence, but a severe falling out between her father and his mother long before she had been born, had severed any contact. But her father had always been mumm on that. So, she only knew that this woman existed somewhere, if she was still alive, but she had no idea about her name or whereabouts or if she even knew that her son had perished. On the one hand she wished someone from her family to talk to, but on the other hand she was too scared to even contemplate what the outcome of this conversation would be. Unfortunately, even her godfather was unreachable due to his work. 

Now she reluctantly trailed behind the gleefull hostess, who had taken it upon herself to begin her education in the “fine arts of passion” as she called it. Hermione’s instinct still screamed to run away before it was too late, but she ignored it. She needed the money. Taking a job in the muggle world was not possible anymore without any documentation or bank account. And that insufferable woman knew it! They stopped in front one of the familiar one-way mirrors, which gave them perfect sight of the room and the bed. Her hostess/boss conjured two cushy black leather seats and asked her to take a seat. Hermione half-heartedly sat down at the edge of the cushy red chair. 

Two individuals entered. One middle-aged male in a dark suit and dark cloak and one female with natural blonde hair. 

“Now, he is a client who prefers the classical basic positions during intercourse. Which makes him the perfect candidate to introduce you to them.” The dame of the house began lecturing her and Hermione fought hard not to cover her eyes. Wasn’t sex something to do in private? This was so strange! 

“Do they know that they are watched?” she enquired with wavering voice and was only greeted with a dark chuckle.  
“Carmina knows that it is a possibility, of course. Yet our clients don’t know about it. But there is one room which they can book if they want to be watched.” 

“How big is that …establishment anyway. It looked so tiny from the outside.” Hermione wondered at hearing the last information. The madame of the house just laughed heartily at her wondering face. “Looks can be very deceiving, my dear. This is one of the oldest buildings in Diagon Alley. Our history goes far back to ancient times.” 

Hermione’s gaze dropped when Carmina slowly began to undress the male. His cloak was the first that he eagerly shrugged off. The blond’s soft hands were roaming his body, biting and kissing him as one part of his clothing was discarded after the other.

“Oh, aren’t you a delight.” The dame chuckled as she tried to shield her eyes and ordered Hermione to watch closely. 

Carmina opened her red silk robe and discarded it on the floor. She was trailing kisses up and down his neck while running her right hand up and down the man’s manhood. He moaned once and eagerly stirred her towards the bed which she eagerly lied back onto. Swiftly following he hovered over her for a moment and grasped his manhood and carefully slid into her drawing an excited gasp from his partner who spread her legs to allow him entry.

“Well, this position comes naturally to anyone. Even beginners like you.” She began her lecture and Hermione listened intently. She just needed to block out what this was about. As long as the other woman kept her lecturing tone, she could memorize it. “You can say that everyone starts with this position. It allows the man to be in the superior position over the woman. Something that most of our clients prefer.” 

“As you can see Carmina lies on her back spreading her legs open to allow her partner some entry. The man positions himself on top in between her legs and penetrates her.” 

Hermione observed how Carmina put her head back and let several moans escape her heated lips.  
“The advantages are that it’s very easy to do, both partners can look at one another and enjoy how they look as they both feel pleasure. You’ll find out that this is a real turn on and especially men who love a more aggressive position, this one ranks pretty high on their list.” 

“You mentioned advantages, so there are probably also disadvantages.” Hermione rasped clasping her legs together as she wasn’t unaffected by the skilful display before her.  
Carmina was lifting her legs, bent them and clasped them over the man’s hips. 

“Indeed.” The other female nodded. “Well, as you can see the position limits a woman’s range of motion as the male partner usually does all the work. It might also not provide enough stimulation to your clitoris and might hinder you from reaching your orgasm. Then there is the problem that if the man takes too much time to come, as some of our elder costumers, the entire position might get uncomfortable and it can be tiring for them to hold their weight up with their arms. And if the man is too excited, which happens with our younger clients, or heirs which are introduced to the the world of pleasurs, this position could aggravate issues of premature ejaculation.” 

Hermione fought hard to keep her breathing steady as the man’s strokes became more heated and Carmina’s moans stronger.  
“As you can see, Carmina adjusted their position by clasping her feet over his hip. If you watch closely, you’ll realize that her bottom is slightly raised, and she now rocks with the motions of our client. This allows for a deeper penetration and allows her to take part in the action. Theoretically, she could also raise her legs or put them on his shoulders.” 

“She is changing the angles of penetrations with that, doesn’t she?” Hermione rasped hoarsely trying to avert her gaze as the motion of the two participants became erratic until the man stilled and groaned. His face contorting, before he rolled to the side. Breathing heavily.

“Well, done Carmina.” The madame of the house mused as both participants were catching their breaths. Hermione had crossed her legs, but she could feel that she had grown quite damp. 

Carmina recovered sooner and grasped the man’s penis running her hand up and down his shaft. Hermione could see that she soon took it into her mouth and slid up and down humming and groaning while keeping her gaze locked with her client who moaned with renewed excitement. 

He laid back onto his back and Carmina straddled him spreading her legs before she lowered herself slowly onto his newly erected manhood. He groaned buckling upwards, but she just put her hands onto his shoulders and slowly moved up and downwards his shaft. 

“Ah, another favourite position of his.” Her boss told her relishing in Hermione’s squirming sight. 

“This position allows the man to relax thus avoiding premature ejaculation, thus making you last longer in bed. She does love to tease him, doesn’t she? This time Carmina is in control and she can enjoy the experience, whichever way she likes often becomes a fulfilling orgasm. She can control how deep the penetration is and how fast the pace should be. As you can see it gives the man two free hands!” 

The guest fondled Carmina’s breasts, seemed to stimulate her further as her motions became more forceful and her hoarse moans had gradually turned into small cries, echoed by the man underneath her. 

“Are there any cons to this position?” Hermione enquired trying to keep her breathing in check. Her own breasts felt swollen. 

“Well, the partner on top does all the work and eventually tires quickly. It also takes some practice so that the woman can learn how to polish her movements to include clitoral stimulation as not all orgasms are reached via penetration you know” the lady winked at her. And most importantly. “This position requires a really rock-hard erection.” 

“Which is why she was giving him a blow job in between the positions?” Hermione enquired and the other nodded.  
“Exactly, After the ejaculation the men’s penises usually soften and need to be hardened again. And it is not a position you should begin intercourse with.” 

Hermione nodded taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. The movements had become erratic again with both participants moaning loudly. Perhaps she could do this. But what if the lady of the house just showed her the capable clients. 

“This is an intense position and may not be a good one if the woman is not yet that wet.”  
Both participants cried out loudly and stilled. The man groaned loudly again. Both were fighting to catch their breaths again. 

“Well, no wonder Carmina is that well booked.” The lady smacked her lips. 

Carmina was whispering something to her client and he eagerly nodded. Never leaving her out of his gaze. Both stood up and she positioned herself on all fours in a kneeling position on the bed facing the mirror.  
Hermione’s eyes became wide. It almost looked as if the participating female was gazing directly at them. A moment later she realized that the client probably wanted to see himself performing in the mirror. He kneeled behind her and slowly entered her from behind. Carmina threw her head back and arched her back. 

“He came twice already with the two other positions. Is this normal?” Hermione wonders a bit afraid and the lady laughs out loudly. 

“No, not necessarily. We have a one or two clients who are virile enough to perform that well with the right partner and without enhancements, both of them are very anxious about your auction, but all the other ones are invited to get some drinks before engaging. 

“Spiked drinks, I take it?” Hermione mused. 

“Naturally, It makes them proud to perform that well here.” She blinked conspiratorially. “And it’s what makes them come back to us.” 

“In other words, you just pimp their male egos.” Hermione responded drily.

“Of course.” The elder lady nodded. “It is a business after all. A business which relies on pleasure.” 

The sweating client was clearly enjoying himself, while Carmina met his heated strokes eagerly. His hands were roaming over her exposed back and fondling with her breasts. 

“She is arching her back to allow him a better angle of penetration. It can even lead to G-Spot orgasms.” There was a dreamy look on her instructor’s face. “It’s very easy to do and if you have a client with smaller penis sizes, this is a very good position. It also allows you to stimulate your own clit.” 

Hermione wanted to jump up and run away. Desire was spreading through her entire body. Carmina’s face was flushed as she met the heated strokes of her client and the movements had become more erratic again. Hermione could hear the flesh of both participants hitting against each other, mixed with the sweet sound of their moans and ecstatic cries. His hands had now wandered to Carmina’s hips. Hermione almost imagined herself being in Carmina's place. She clasped her feet tighter together. She might need some release later.  
“Ah, he is almost there.” The lady of the house commented. “The position has a bit of a reputation for being kind of rough. Dominating men like it that way.” 

With one final trust he came a third time, groaning heavily and pinning Carmina to the bed as her legs gave out. Both of them were catching their breath. But Hermione could see that this time he was entirely spent. 

“Ah, well. He’s done for.” Her boss told her standing up. “Another happy client.” 

Hermione nodded pressing her legs together as she wobbly stood up. The other woman smirked knowingly at her. 

“Well, now we need to begin working on you, my dear.” She stated. “Your hair needs to be cut and tamed, your body prepared. Manicure, pedicure, peeling for the body and skin. We need to present you in a few days after all. So, it’s best if we begin with your hair today. Please follow me.” 

As their footsteps died down a shadow was getting out from his hiding place behind another panel. He was a silent partner, of this establishment, but he owned the majority of it and when he had been informed of their new acquisition, he had felt a curiosity, which he hadn’t felt in a very long time. She was a fierce war hero, a fierce fighter with fiery spirit, had bested his son all through Hogwarts with her intellect and persistence. But her squirming innocence, which she had displayed earlier, was delightful. He intended to win her with this auction. He always got what he wanted. They would just play it right and their clients would thrown their money at them. Auction entry fees for her could be astronomical. He and the Lady of this house alone would know her identity. And it was finally something that he would be able to hold against her. She would be in his hands and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to her your constructive feedbacks.


	3. Creepy Spa Programm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments. 
> 
> This chapter has no smut, but creepy worldbuilding.

Early birds were chirping greeting the first rays of the morning dawn. Hermione panted, but she didn’t want to give in. When she had come to the Burrow during the night everyone had slept soundly. Ron had continued to snore, and she had felt so beside herself that she had decided to go on a very early morning run to clear her head. Ron couldn’t understand why she needed to run each day. But she knew that it was just the flight mode that she had never been able to overcome after a year on the run. Her entire body was till tingling from the whole process that her current boss had put her through. Her hair had been washed several times, each time with some different concoction. Her legs, arms, armpits and her most private parts had been treated with special “magical” sugaring pastes and salves which would inhibit any hair growth in that area. She still had no idea how that technically worked but the sensation of dozens of small long hands of house elves on her body still creeped her out.

* * *

_With her still wet hair she followed her boss further downstairs to yet another dark level. Seriously, this house seemed to consist of narrow stairways winding up and down. She felt strangely beside herself. Her stubborn hair was now soft and curly. They had even cut it and applied further potions, shampoos, countless conditioners or whatever. She had lost track of it after the what felt like the thirtieth application._

_Her boss stopped before a large dark marble block of stone in the middle of a circular room.  Hermione could faintly hear water splashing nearby, some grunts and moaning could also be detected dimly._

_“So, I guess we are somewhere near the pool area with another coupling couple?” Hermione stated dryly._

_“You guessed. Correctly.” Madame. Adler nodded.” Good at deduction, I see.” She was mocking her. She had to be._

_Hermione threw her an annoyed look. “No, I can hear them… barely. Does that one have a heart deficiency? He sounds like breathless dying pig.”_

_Surprise was hushing over her boss’s face. “I don’t hear anything. Do you?” She addressed the house elves, who just seemed to be as surprised as her. But they were house elves, so they probably weren’t used to contradicting their owner and Hermione still had problems getting a read of her. Madame Adler. She seemed to be a chameleon of facial expressions._

_“I’m going to check on the silencing spells, Mistress.” One of the elderly elves piped up and disappeared only to reappear two heartbeats later._

_“The silencing spells are as strong as before, but Ms. Granger is correct. The client does experience difficulties.”_

_“Well, that is certainly a surprise.” She mustered Hermione with further calculation. “Good hearing as well. Observe the situation and if it turns dangerous you are allowed to intervene.” The house elf nodded again and disappeared._

_“Now, please remove your clothes.” She turned back to Hermione and her pleasant demeanour disappearing._

_“What!” Hermione jumped crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest._

_There that creepy smile returned on her boss’s face. “There is no need to be so chaste. We need to make sure that you are healthy and prepare your body is further for your introduction. Peeling, and we also need to make sure that there is no additional hair, where it isn’t fashionable.” She told her._

_“I thought that hairlessness was an American thing?” Hermione stated wryly. ”You know Hollywood standard etc…”_

_“I’ve no idea what in Merlin’s name you are talking about. It’s a centuries old tradition of our house that virgins are presented as clean and soft as possible. And that means no pubic hair, no hair in the armpits, on the legs, or arms. The only hair we want to see is on your head. Our clients want to have something to grab after all when they come.” She winked conspiratorially. “Now, please remove your clothes and lie backwards onto the block.” She patted the little platform._

_“Sure, nothing creepy about lying down naked onto a large altar-like block. Doesn’t seem like I’m prepared to be slaughtered at all.” Hermione murmured, her neck hair straightening. “And I haven’t seen a written contract yet.”_

_The elder woman bit her lips obviously trying to bite back amusement. She took a deep breath. “There won’t be any slaughter in this house Ms. Granger.” She stepped closer to Hermione, who reluctantly slipped out of her shoes and hesitated. “The contract comes after I’ve made sure that you are completely healthy and not a threat to my clients.”_

_“Do I get the same stipulations from them? I don’t want to catch anything nasty.” She shot back._

_“Yes. They are all tested beforehand. All of them.” Madame Adler nodded._

_“No, I man not just when they are inducted in this establishment. I mean regularly.” Hermione insisted slipping out of her trousers._

_“Yes, they are.” She confirmed. “They also know that if they frequent another establishment, that they will lose their membership to this one. It’s part of their magical contract.” She stepped closer to Hermione and scoffed when she detected Hermione’s bra after she slid out of her._

_“I have never seen a bra that’s less erotic. A muggle version, I presume. Revolting.” She shook her head and Hermione gritted her teeth to prevent her from saying something very inappropriate. After took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she felt surer that she could answer more nicely._

_“Well, this one isn’t for seduction. It’s practical.” She explained folding her trousers and her blouse carefully. She didn’t want to look dishevelled when she returned back to the Burrow later._

_“Practical?” Madame Adler touched the straps experimentally and shook her head. “There is nothing practical about it. It does nothing to enhance your chest.”_

_Hemione sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s a sports bra. More specifically one for extreme demands like running. It needs to be durable and strong. I prefer these kinds of bras.”_

_The other woman scoffed again taking Hermione’s folded clothes and put them on the counter.  Now the rest._

_Hesitantly Hermione put her hands behind and unclasped her bra. She gulped. The Madam was not letting her out of her sight. That was uncomfortable. With her left hand she covered her now bare chest shily. She and the other woman were the only two in the room, but she wouldn’t put it past her that there were other voyeurs somewhere hidden behind some peephole._

_After a moment she reluctantly jumped backwards onto the cold hard block, which felt surprisingly smooth under her skin and lied down onto it. Her heart started to race. This felt so wrong and her mind conjured horrific mental pictures of ritualistic sacrifices that unsettled her even more. She covered her chest with her right arm and her private parts with her left arm while Madame Adler circled her predatorily._

_“How quaint. Trying to cover your best parts. Trust me, you’ll learn to be less shy.” She tittered continuing the creepy circling. Hermione could feel that she was getting Goosebumps. “Athletic. What is your work out routine?” Hermione tilted her head to better see her as she stopped at the edge of her periphery._

_“Nothing special. I run each morning about five kilometres, more if I feel up to it, three-minute planks and a few other strengthening exercises.” She shrugged._

_“A few?” she heard the other say. “I don’t think so. A few is what highborn purebloods are doing, just to barely stay in shape. You are a bit too defined for that. But our clients will love a firm body like yours.”_

_Hermione gulped. That sounded as if they wanted to keep her longer than just for that one night. She swore that she would read the contract diligently before signing._

_She jumped when the Madam grabbed her hands and put them to her sides. “It’s only us plus a handful of house elves in here. And you have nothing to be ashamed of.”_

_She told her. Hermione fought the strong urge to cover herself but observed the elder lady as she brushed alongside her lower arms as if searching for something._

_“What are you looking for?” she asked and was glad that her voice didn’t portray her nervousness as she clenched her legs together. She jumped and shrieked when she suddenly felt freezing cold, tiny hands on her lower legs applying something. Her gaze dropped in that direction and her heart slumped. Four or five house-elves were busy applying a green paste onto her legs and working themselves upwards her body. It felt eerily disturbing and she wished to be anywhere but here._

_A sharp pain suddenly erupted from her left index finger, which extended along her ulna. Her heart accelerated as if it was about to jump out of her chest. Cold shiver was running down her spine._

_There was a small wound on her index finger which was already closing itself. “What the hell did you just do?” Hermione growled angrily and the house-elves stopped startled._

_That vile woman had just drawn blood from her! She could still see the pipette in her hand. “Why did you draw my blood?” Hermione enquired sitting up._

_“I told you that I need to know if you are completely healthy. Therefore, I will need a full CBC.” Madam Adler told her entirely unfazed._

_“You should have asked me first!” Hermione countered with blazing eyes. She would have never agreed to this. After all, blood could be used for all sorts of dark spells and rituals. She still had the horrid book from the hunt for the horcruxes and blood was a vital component for all these awful rituals, spells and potions._

_“You don’t need to worry, Ms. Granger. Full CBC is the only thing I will do with this.” Her voice was lowered as if she was trying to calm her._

_“Will you repeat that statement under Veritaserum?” Hermione enquired still unsure and angry._

_“If you bring the Veritaserum tomorrow, then I will repeat that statement after taking it.” she suggested pulling Hermione back down onto the block, so that the elves could resume their work._

_“Well, you can count on that, Madam Adler.” Hermione rebuffed thinking about her potions stock._

_“We also need to think about a name for you. An alias as you prefer to stay anonymous.” she stated circling the still very uncomfortable Hermione._

_“How about μαύρη χήρα (=mávri chíra)” Hermione suggested smugly staring at the ceiling. She was mortified when the house elves reached her private parts._

_“Old Greek for ‘Black widow’?”the lady of the house shook her head.  “Even though most of out clients are unable to understand the reference, I also do not want to have any slaughter from your side in this house. Nome nest omen, Ms. Granger. This name isn’t acceptable. Pick another.”_

_“How about… Thea Athena (Goddess Athena)?” she suggested and this time, her boss nodded after some contemplation._

_“An interesting choice. Sophisticated. Normally, my girls choose their names after some minor fertility goddess or nymph. But I can see why you choose this name as your alias. In that case I will commission a few owl masks._

_“A few?” Hermione asked. “Isn’t one enough?”_

_“Now, definitely. Not. Certain jobs require certain masks. And some masks are not suitable enough to show how pleasurable you find the coupling. Your mask during the introduction and the prima nocte ceremony will be the same which will hide most of your pretty face. For further coupling the mask will be lighter and show more of your face while hiding your features._

_“Why would I need more masks?” Hermione enquired her suspicion growing. They wanted to trick her to do more._

_“Well, that depends on how well your auction goes. If you manage to get enough money for your entire schooling at Hogwarts, then you won’t need more masks, but I will commission several, just to be sure.”_

_Hermione gritted her teeth. Yep, they were screwing her over big time. But she had no other possibility to get money and her godfather was currently unavailable for some reason. He would have certainly helped her out of this._

_“Here drink this.”_

_“What’s that?” Hermione enquired suspiciously. Snape had always told them to never drink anything that they didn’t know. And she could not place this potion. What if this was some sort of enslaving potion? She certainly wouldn’t put it past the lady of the house._

_“It’s an anti-hair growth potion, that targets your body hair, but not your hair on your head.” She was told._

_“But, how is that possible?” Hermione enquired not touching it. “The hair growth of my scalp and my body come from the same source.”_

_“You are a witch Ms. Granger. What you said might be correct for muggles, but this potion can target the components that we want, as the magical spells are priming the potion’s components. So, in combination with the outward treatment this will hinder the hair growth. Repeat this monthly for a year and you won’t have to worry about this anymore.”_

* * *

 

Hermione stopped and walked on trying to catch her breath with her hands on her hips. Her skin was tingling. When had the sun risen? She must have been too preoccupied to realize her surroundings. Moody would have severely chastised her for that. _Constant vigilance!_ This could have been a fatal mistake during their hunt for the horcruxes. How long had she been jogging? Hermione swore loudly. She had forgotten her wristwatch in the Burrow. She walked on, her hands on her hips taking in her surroundings. Wait a minute. She narrowed her eyes. It was definitely familiar. The landscape, the trees in the fields, the centuries old stone fences. When had she apparated?! There was no way that she had run that far in just a couple of hours. She should probably return to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley would worry about her. But,… she was here already. She just had go up that hill and turn left to the small forest. After all, she was here already. She couldn’t just leave without paying her respects. She sighed as she reluctantly trotted up the hill. They would be so disappointed in her but luckily they would never find out about her questionable live choices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments. 
> 
> Halfway through the next chapter, which I might post in the next few days.


	4. Conversation

The young witch was a bit of a mystery. And she, Madame Irene Adler, loved mysteries. Her clients did as well, but if she could perhaps detect some famous name in her ancestry, that would give her the opportunity to raise the price even further. Well, one or two names were already promising, but nothing for wizarding standards.

“Did you find anything interesting, Irene?” Lucius enquired stepping into her office. He was curious. Vetting her credentials and her past was something, that was standard procedure for such a valuable auction. After all the clients had exquisite tastes. Only that he had no intention of letting her get to anyone else.

“Your little prize is full of mysteries.” She smirked. “We could trace her mother’s ancestry pretty well. Her grandfather on her mother’s side comes from an old wizarding line that died out due to the birth of Squibs. An old line like that must have a sealed vault in Gringotts. So, she can never find out about that or we’ll lose our prize. Her grandmother’s ancestry, however, is all over the place. The census records show that she was born in Málaga, Spain, but she has ancestors from all over Europe, Northern Africa and the Middle East.”

“Well, considering Spain’s eventful history I’d say that is not surprising.” Lucius smirked. “Can she speak Spanish? My son was convinced that he heard her speak Spanish with an old lady in Diagon Alley once.”

She quickly made a note to enquire about that. It would certainly increase the pool of contestants if she was actually able to speak a foreign language. “I shall find out. Probably her grandmother.”

“Granger’s parents were… what was the word…Zabini used: Dentists?” Lucius enquired with a slight sneer.

“That’s correct.” she answered hesitantly. “Well, they both were dentists, but my little minions in the Muggle police force told me that they also found Military service records. Both her parents did serve for some time. Their clients were mostly from the military and their families.”

“It could explain why Granger felt so compelled to fight together with Potter. Both her parents served, and perhaps this was her way of serving the greater good. How noble of her” He said sarcastically.

“Then what is so mysterious about Granger?”

“Her father’s ancestry.” Irene shrugged. “We were unable to find any trace of his origins. His last name isn’t even Granger. He took his wife’s last name. That alone is more than unusual. He doesn’t show up in any census lists. It’s as if he just appeared out of nowhere.”

“Could he have worked for the Muggle police,  Spooks, they are called aren’t they?” Lucius asked intrigued.

“It is certainly a possibility, but even then, there would be some trace of his origins.” It almost seems that he appeared out of nowhere. His grades and A-levels must have been good enough to get him into med school and into the service, but apart from that. There is nothing. Muggles are usually leaving trails after trails, but not him.”

“Could you get a hold of his service records? Perhaps we could find something about that there?” Lucius wanted to get at the bottom of this.

“I tried, Lucius, but I have nobody that high up.” My contact in the police force hit a brick wall. Especially, as they both simply vanished shortly before Granger disappeared with Potter and Weasley. Apparently, the government doesn’t take it lightly when two of their reserve pilots disappear just like that. Both her parents where in the reserve after active service.”

“Pilots? I thought you said they were dentists?” Lucius asked. He knew what planes are and for some reason he also knew what pilots are.

“Yes. They used to be pilots and medics in the fleets air arms, but they switched to the reserve sometime around Ms. Granger’s birth and specialized in dentistry. As their address stayed the same. So, they must have still been useful. Granger grew up surrounded by military personal. It certainly shows in her demeaner.”

“Interesting. Well, Granger obviously wasn’t able to find them again otherwise she wouldn’t need the generous help of our establishment. So, her spell was probably too well?”

Irene sobered. “My contact in the ministry informed me that she sent them to Australia using the names Wilkins. But for some reason they never made it there. The poor girl wanted to protect them, and they just vanished. I feel almost sorry for her.”

“Are her grandparents still alive?” Lucius asked and received a grin. “None on her mother’s side. They died within three weeks of each other about two years ago. Couldn’t live without the other. And as for her father’s side, I have no idea. Couldn’t find any evidence for that.”

He casually leaned back. “That means she has no one.”

“Well, she still has the Weasley’s and Potter.” he was reminded, and he scoffed.

“The Weasley’s are paupers and her current boyfriend will soon grow tired of her when she continues to reject his advances. He is a bit too brash after all. Alienating her from them shouldn’t be that hard.”

“And why would you want that. You are going to buy her virginity and her prima nocte, but she will need a life after that.” Irene reminded him. “She isn’t like our other girls. Her conscience already weighs heavily on her.”

“I don’t care about her conscience. The auction and her prima nocte will not cover the expenses for her stay at Hogwarts. We can make more money with her, but for that she needs to be alienated from her friends. If she has nobody, she will be forced to stay in this arrangement for quite some time.”   

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. She is like an old spinster. Completely uncomfortable shedding her clothes, analyses everything from a meta-perspective and comments sarcastically on it and has a complete disregard for her femininity. She has no sense of style or eloquence. Well, she could be eloquent, but chooses not to be. Instead she is feisty. She dresses practically and always ready to fight. It seems that Alastor Moody’s teachings seeped in a bit too deep into her mind. I can train and prepare her only so far in that short amount of time. The rest is up to her. So, I can’t guarantee that she will perform at her best.”

“Even if she doesn’t perform at her best the first time. We can train her afterwards. I certainly would look forward to teaching her a few lessons.” He suggested.

“I’m sure you would, but there is something explosive lurking in her. Never in my long life have I seen eyes like that.” Irene mused.

“Long-life? You don’t seem that old to me.” Lucius complimented her but she only rolled her eyes.

“You know that looks can be deceiving. She may seem docile, but her eyes are betraying her. I’d advise you to not push her too far.”

“But I’m so looking forward to bringing that fire out of her.” He answered huskily.

“That fire will burn you eventually, Lucius.” She warned again, but he shook his head.

“She is a Muggle-born and therefore no danger.”

“We don’t know that.” She interrupted his enthusiasm. “As I tried to explain earlier. We don’t know anything about her father’s line. And when I drew blood earlier for the health check, it healed instantly within a minute.”

Lucius frowned. “Then her haemoglobin is strong and closed the small wound.”

“No, Lucius. You don’t understand. There is no wound. It healed entirely. I don’t know any human or wizard alike, who manages that.”

“What colour does her blood have?” Lucius wanted to know. After all she was a Muggleborn and the Mudblood myth had to come from somewhere. Irene put a small ampule on the desk.

“As you can see, it is beautifully red. St. Mungo’s checked the other sample and found no antibodies of any kind. She is completely healthy. Blood type is 0 negative.”

He nodded clearly pleased with the information. “So, she is a universal donor. Our nocturnal clients will certainly love that.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Hold it against the light.” She advised him leaning back crossing her arms.

Lucius frowned and grabbed the sample holding it up towards the light. “Do my eyes deceive me or does it have a light blue shimmer like this.”

“Yes, indeed it does. My vampire friend in the in St. Mungos told me that he is on the fence about the smell. On the one hand it smells deliciously fresh. ‘With the promise of bringing him back to life’. She used air quotes. “But on the other hand, her smell apparently promises his’ immediate demise’ as well”. He won’t take part in the auction. None of his kind will.

“Veelas and Vampires are fast healers.” Lucius mused but his counterpart shook her head.

“Neither of their blood shimmers blue. She isn’t a Veela and definitely not a vampire.”

“Werewolf?” Lucius straightened. If that was the case, somebody else could have the honour but Irene shook her head again. “Negative.”

 “What about her scar on her arm. I did tell you about my late sister in law marking her as a mudblood.”

“I checked for it and almost missed it. It’s barely visible. Just a very thin white line, that shows remnants of a previous injury. Curiously enough that fine white line spelling the word mudblood, is the only indication of a scar.”

“That’s impossible. She was injured almost each year. There have to be other scars.” Lucius shook his head. “She was badly injured in the battle of the Ministry.”

“There are none.” Irene told him folding her hands.

“She is quite good at performing magic. Could she be glamouring them?” he enquired but the dame of the house shook her head again.

 “No glamour. The house elves would have detected that.”

“Now that is a mystery worth solving.” He smirked.

“You will be unable to harm her with any wand or other weapon, Lucius. It’s in the contract. Even you have to adhere to it. I’m protecting my girls from such dark thoughts after all and I’m keeping the blood sample.”

“You don’t trust me.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Not with this girl, no. I promised her that I would keep her blood sample save and I adhere to it.”

“I never intended to harm her.” He defended himself. “Just let her pay a bit for what she has done.”

“And what is that exactly?” Irene narrowed her eyes at him. “She is responsible that your family wasn’t put in Azkaban. Her testimony was fair. If I were her, I’d put you in Azkaban rendering your ownership useless. Do I have to remind you of all the slander your son and his Slytherin’s performed during her fourth year? The injuries she had to endure during her fifth year. And the torture she was subjected to in your manor?  And yet, she chose to be fair during your family’s trial. That alone shows her high moral compass. So, in a way it is you who should treat her just as fairly, Lucius.

“Now, that is interesting. How long have you been watching her?” he rebuked crossing his arms wondering why she was so protective over their prize.

“Long enough. Muggle-borns are easy prey for us. You know that.” She answered.

* * *

 

She panted as she finally reached the top of the hill and saw the tiny village in front of her. The familiar airfield was just down-hill to the north. She passed by familiar buildings and hovered shortly before the familiar house that was now in the possession of another family. She had taken her first steps in there encouraged by her abuela’s words. A few blocks down she finally spotted the familiar churchyard and hesitantly walked through the dark ornamented gate. The gravel underneath her feet crunched as she meandered through the gravestones. A fresh cool breeze was breezing through the leaves, birds where chirping and… there was singing coming from inside the church. At that hour this could only mean that it was actually Sunday. She quickly put her hood up and found what she was looking for. Her grandparent’s graves. Her heart broke. The grave had an air of abandonment. Weed was growing out from the edges of the tombstone. Brown earthly dust mixed with brown rotting leaves and moss was covering the memorial slab. Hermione sighed heavily and turned, checking if anyone had already left the mass early, but the singing told her that she was alone in the yard. She quickly took out her wand and uttered “Scourgify” and watched how the grime and dust slowly evaporate to leave clean granite behind. The weed was next to go, but for that she used her hands and made sure to put protective spells around the grave, that no weed would be able to make a reappearance. She then checked the wreath, but even though it had been created with evergreens, they had long withered and turned brown and red. It was dead. Hermione put it aside. The singing inside the church had stopped and she could detect the first conversations of the pious churchgoers leaving the small country-side church. As much as she wanted to conjure a wreath for her grandparents, it was way too risky at the moment. She had to come back. She was crouched next to their graves and hoped that they wouldn’t be able to see her.  Fate was not so kind as she could hear one pair of feet coming closer to her.

 

“It’s been a long time since I saw someone visiting the Granger’s grave.” The voice said and Hermione grit her teeth. Great the minister of this parish had to be the one to confront her. She couldn’t stand that man. Had to do something that she had openly questioned his sermon years ago, which he had not taken lightly.

“That tends to happen when the family is further decimated.” Hermione answered sourly, stood up and turned around.

“Hermione! Little Hermione Granger.” He exclaimed smiling at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Mr. Collins.” She greeted him with tight lips.

“From your attire I suspect you didn’t come for my sermon.” He stated.

“Well, I don’t want to be struck down by lightening entering your church.” Hermione stated defiantly. “And the holy water is definitely a huge turn off. Could burn me alive.”

He burst into laughter. This time it was genuine.

“That would certainly interesting to see.” He laughed. “Your grandmother had the same dry wit.”

“Nice to hear that I have at least something in common with her.” Hermione huffed.

“Oh, she was confident that you’d follow your family’s trade.” He nodded. “You have more in common with her than you think.”

“You don’t know me, Mr. Collins.” Hermione didn’t like how he was staring at her. “You have no idea how much I could have in common with my abuela.”

“She questioned my sermons just as much as you did and caused people in the entire parish to question them and our church.” He sighed. “Wasn’t exactly easy to get them to calm down.”

“Well, she had the advantage of growing up in Catholic Spain and hearing the Anglican Version of your faith later when she was married to my grandpa. Must have helped her seeing how much irregularities and contradictions are taught in church.”

“Well, people must believe in something. It gives them guidance in life. You, my dear, look quite lost. Believing in something could help you as well.”

Hermione shuddered at that thought. “I don’t need guidance from a centuries old fraud. Look, Mr. Collins. I don’t want to start any ugly discussion about faith with you. All I wanted was to pay my respects to my grandparents. After all I was close-by.” Hermione wanted to end the conversation and tried to step past him, but he caught her arm.

“I know when somebody is lost. If you need somebody to talk to you are perfectly welcome to come and see me.” He suggested staring at her.

Hermione ripped her arm out of his grasp. “Thank you for this suggestion, Mr. Collins, but I’m perfectly capable to look after myself. Now, If you’ll excuse me.” He was the last person she wanted to talk to about her impending problem.

She quickly rushed out of the churchyard around the corner and apparated before anyone else could see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please endulge me with some comments.


	5. Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of worldbuilding with the Weasleys.   
> We are getting closer to the fatefull day.

Hermione sluggishly trudged along the long road towards the familiar Weasley home. The golden sunburnt mown field on her left which hid the occasional swirling of a dragonfly, an earthly smell coming from the dry ground of the meadow, which was low on water, the occasional bees flittering in between the long brownish grass. Her stomach growled slightly. Had she lost time again or had she been lost in her mind again. It seemed that she had re-apparated a bit further from Ottery St Catchpole than she had planned. She cursed. It was time to get her mind back under control. Hermione passed Mr. Weasley’s garage and entered the busy buzzing kitchen which already housed the entire Weasley family and Harry.

“Hermione, darling.” Molly greeted her with a firm hug, which she happily returned. “We were wondering where you had disappeared to. Ah, a little sweaty.”

“Yes, I’m going to take a shower first.” Hermione nodded.

“Oh no, you don’t. Otherwise there won’t be any food left. You know them.” Molly winked ushering her towards the table.

“Ron said he didn’t hear you come home, but you must have been here because your clothes you went to work with were in the room and your running shoes were gone.” Ginny told her snatching a slice of paprika from the large salad bowl.

“Really?” Hermione smirked. “I remember him sitting up, staring at me when I changed.” She paused to savour the moment. “Then he said. ‘Please don’t eat me.’” (Ginny snickered,) “When I told him. ‘Of course, not Ron, Why would I eat you?’ He nodded and fell back into his pillows continuing to mow down the trees outside.”

“What?!” Mr. Weasley uttered bewildered mimicking the other confused faces in the room, while Harry coughed and held back his laughter.

“She means that he snored.” Harry burst out and the rest of the Weasleys fell in.

After a moment he elaborated. “It’s an inside joke of ours. When we were on the run and we were near any forests, we used to tease Ron about mowing down trees in his sleep because his snoring was so loud and resembled the sound of a muggle power-saw.”

“Yeah, have you checked if any trees are felled outside?” Hermione rose her right eyebrow challengingly smiling at her embarrassed but grinning ginger friend. When he caught her gaze and beamed at her, Hermione’s heart warmed.

“So, you come back in the middle of the night and decide to go on a nightly run?” George enquired shaking his head.

“I couldn’t sleep. Probably too energized from work.” Hermione shrugged pouring herself a glass of fresh water.

“But it’s noon.” Ginny interjected. “You’re telling us that you’ve been running all this time? That’s excessive.”

“Actually, I lost track of time and then I realized that I was close to my grandparents’ graves and decided to pay them a visit.” Hermione told them. “You know, since I can’t say good-bye to my parents… I” she trailed off trying to keep her emotions in check.

Molly patted her on her back in understanding.

Harry frowned. “But, aren’t your grandparents buried in Wales?” he asked.

“Yes. They are. Half an hour from Cardiff in fact.” She nodded taking a sip from her glass.

“So, you ran up all the way up to the Cardiff area in just a few hours and back?” he shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, Harry.” Hermione shook her head. “I must have apparated. There is absolutely no way that I ran along the coast up to Wales in just a few hours. My head was all over the place. I probably apparated. Then after my visit I apparated again just outside this village.”

“Well, Ms. Granger. You should know better than to apparate like that.” Came a familiar stern voice from the entrance of the kitchen door. “But I’m glad that you here in one piece. Sorry, for disturbing your family bliss like that, Molly.” Professor McGonagall “But I wanted to bring the new Hogwarts letters for those two who will come back personally.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Minerva.” She smiled. “You do stay for dinner, won’t you?”

Hermione eagerly nodded in her favourite professor’s direction who gladly accepted the invitation.

A few moments later everyone around the large wooden table tucked in and chattered away.

“A must say that I was very glad to hear that at least one person of the so-called golden trio managed to return to Hogwarts to finish.” McGonagall stated sitting next to Hermione.

“And I had hoped that Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley would reconsider and finish their schooling as well.” Her voice dropped a few degrees.

“Professor McGonagall.” Harry said apologetically. “I’m not sure if I were able to return without dreading seeing all those people who’ve lost their lives in the final battle. So, when we were offered a place in the Auror’s training program, we just couldn’t say no.”

“Not to mention that the new fee for Hogwarts, practically is extorsion.” Hermione growled sourly. “How many families, wizarding and muggle alike will be able to actually pay 80 000 Galleons per year in advance. That’s around £241,075.78.”

“Well, technically, they can split it into twice a year.” Minerva grit her teeth knowing how much she had protested at hearing that the Ministry would introduce this unjust fee. It was one of the reasons why most decided to not come back to Hogwarts this year.

“Still, not alright.” Hermione murmured angrily dreading what she had to do in order to get what she wanted. Two more days and she would be fed to the wolves. Well, in two days they would present her and the night after that the auction would take place. “And there are no scholarships in place for people who actually can’t afford this. Or the possibility to be home-schooled under the new law and write the exams with the regular students.”

“I agree with you wholeheartedly, Ms. Granger.” McGonagall said bitterly. “But the Ministry made it clear that the fee would come whether I wanted or not. They even told me that I could go into ‘early’ retirement if I disagreed with this. But I can’t leave the pupils in the school unprotected. Merlin knows who the ministry would put into the headmaster’s seat.”

“Understood.” Hermione inclined her head. “Still, the Ministry obviously hasn’t properly thought this through. They will actually lose control over quite a large portion of the Wizarding population.”

Arthur frowned at her. “Well, what will those families do that can’t afford the fees?”

“They go to other Wizarding schools?” Ginny suggested hesitantly.

“Mh. Really? Will they?” Hermione shook her head stabbing her potatoes with vigour. “The Muggle families don’t know anything about the Wizarding world. They won’t have any possibility of contacting or scouring other Wizarding schools. So, they will force their child to go to normal Muggle education, knowing full well that these children are gifted. They will never learn to actually control their magic and the Ministry will get very busy obliviating Muggles who have witnessed their slips of magic. Those children will know that they could have gone to a wizarding school with people like them, who don’t see them as freaks. But that possibility was denied to them due to monetary issues. So, they will grow resentful. Very resentful and in the worst cases they might start to experiment and stumble upon magical things, books and items, that the Ministry has forgotten or doesn’t know about. If one looks close enough magical books are quite easy to attain, even in the Muggle World. Then there is the high possibility of these people finding each other. The Muggle World is growing more connected as we speak. They don’t need owls to communicate. There are much faster ways. They can coordinate, they can plan and teach each other. If they manage to do that and combine that with Muggle technology which is evolving with lightning speed at the moment, then the Ministry might be responsible for the next Witch hunt of their own making.”

“That’s a very grim outlook.” Molly stared blankly at Hermine.

“No, it’s just logic.” She shot back. “Then there is the possibility that one of these lost children manages to get into contact with a squib living in the Muggle world, who might actually tell them quite a bit about how the Magical World works. This squib might function as a go between the two worlds and could also share their resentments. And what if there are pupils who never were able to get into any Wizarding school, they have access to quite a bit of the Magical World. Combine these three groups and the Wizarding World has a real problem.”

“Hold, on, but why wouldn’t wizarding people be able to get into other Wizarding schools around the world?” Ron enquired.

“Well, think about it. The closest Wizarding schools to Hogwarts are in Europe. Unfortunately, due all the extensive witch trials there are only four left: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy in France and Durmstrang Institute and Koldovstoretz. How do you think will they react to the influx of students that weren’t able to get into Hogwarts?” Blank and questioning faces were staring back at her. Only McGonagall had a knowing smile on her otherwise tight lips and nodded.

“They will raise fees themselves and probably require entry tests in order to avoid the language barriers.”

“Ok, then. They might go to Ilvermorny or other Wizarding schools on other continents.” Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s a good idea, Ginny, but again. Think about the language barriers. And in order to get there they would need to get the Magical Visas in order to stay in these countries and continents and the Ministry registration office also introduced high fees there. So, it is made very hard for less well-off people to get a magical education or to work themselves up.”

Hermione took another small bite and continued. “The only way I could think of to prevent this is either dropping the school fees or founding our own Wizarding school. But I think we know perfectly well that our dear Ministry will prevent that from happening.”

“You are absolutely right, Ms. Granger. McGonagall conceded. “This sounds as if you’ve already given it quite some thought. Did you try to get into one of these schools for your final year?”

Hermione sighed. “I did. That’s what I needed your recommendation are for. But unfortunately, I didn’t get anywhere. Beauxbatons Academy was accepting my enquiry, but for some reason a week later they changed their mind and sent a rejection letter. Even Fleur’s recommendation didn’t help.”

“Probably the language barrier.” Ron shrugged his shoulders.

“The language isn’t an issue, mon cher Ronald. Je peux parler français parce que j’appris la langue pour quelques années.”

She grit her teeth as all the Weasley’s gaped at her. Apparently, they had never heard her speak French with Fleur before.

“Seriously, Hermione when did you learn that?” Harry shook his head in wonder.  

“For my A-Levels.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It was a compromise between my parents and me. I could go to Hogwarts, but I had to fulfil the curriculum requirements of each year and write my ‘home-schooling’ exams after my Hogwarts exams. My father wanted me to have a choice in live. Unfortunately, for me I blew that chance when I forgot my documents at home before they moved.”

“And Durmstrang would have been a bit too dangerous for you as a Muggle-born.” George mused.

“Not dangerous, but they do not accept Muggle-borns. At all. Viktor did recommend and vouch for me, but they won’t break with their centuries-old tradition and rejected me as well. And before you ask Koldovstoretz is a Wizarding school that has its own very unique curriculum, that is not valid anywhere else then in their very own country, tough large it may be, but I do not want to be stuck there forever. And their curriculum follows the highly problematic Anastasianism, which is practically a cult.”

“Ilvermorny?...” McGonagall begun, looking at Hermione with thin lips.

“Illvermorny, requires Muggle and Magical visa in order to even consider letting you anywhere near their school and they also have school fees for non-American students.” Hermione interrupted her. “Believe me, I tried everything to avoid the high fees at Hogwarts.”

She put her fork away. Her appetite gone. _Two more days._

“But you managed to pay the fees anyway. Just like Ms. Weasley.” McGonagall smiled at her but Hermione’s stomach dropped.

“Harry was generous enough to pay mine.” Ginny patted him lovingly on his upper leg.

“My fees are already paid?” Hermione asked with slight tremor in her voice. If that was correct, then that meant that Madame Adler had already advanced it and she now was severely indebted to her. That meant that she couldn’t get out of this or everyone would know. She had to make sure somehow that she got the price on her auction high enough, that she wouldn’t stay indebted to that fishy women. After all she still had not signed any contract.

“Yes, they are paid in full, but came from an anonymous account, I was told.” McGonagall confirmed.

Hermione cursed and drew her hand through her hair messing it up slightly. “Guess my employer forwarded my salary already. That means a couple of slaving days for me. I’m never going to hear the end of this.”


	6. The calm before the storm

She had to hurry. Madame Adler expected her in an hour to prepare her for her introduction, but after McGonagall’s visit, one idea, that had already been at the back of her mind was bugging her and she just couldn’t let it go. But to get it started she needed help. Specific help to be exact. It was perhaps not the best inkling, but it was a start. The Ministry obviously was under the control of people who wanted to return the magical world into the middle ages. She hadn’t been here since it had been destroyed.

 “Hermione.” A hoarse female voice greeted her, and she stopped in her tracks. Luna was standing barefoot before in the garden her in a dark brown overall. Her long blond hair dishevelled and unkempt.

“My goodness, Luna.” She murmured carefully stepping closer resisting the urge to hug her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course I am.” She answered more airily than usual. Hermione’s gaze was drawn to the ruin behind the garden. The outer foundations seemed to be partially intact, but the rest of the house was still missing. Debris, consisting of lose bricks, clay some parts of the wooden struts were scattered around the overgrown garden. On her left under a tree she could spot an old weathered tent. Two battered wooden chairs in front of it. Hermione frowned at it. 

“You are probably wondering why the house hasn’t been rebuilt yet.” Luna stated following Hermione’s worried gaze.

“We haven’t been able to repair the house yet, magic unfortunately, doesn’t react to the debris and Gringott’s has frozen father’s accounts for the time being.” She explained seeing Hermione’s questioning look. “The quibbler is being investigated for it’s involvement with the Deatheaters during Voldemort’s second rule.”

“What!?” Hermione exploded anger swelling in her chest, Luna took a step back at her outburst.  “The Quibbler is investigated? Seriously?!”

“I’m afraid so.” Luna’s father emerged from the tent situated in a corner of their garden, unkempt, unshaven and untidy with dark bags under his eyes.

“The Quibbler is investigated, but the Daily Prophet is not. What the hell!” Hermione shook her head and hissed under her breath. “This just keeps getting better and better.”

“Hermione, it’s ok. We will be ok. Truth will come out and justice prevail.” Her blond friend told her trying to reassure her, but it seemed that even Luna didn’t really mean it. It must have been her mantra that she repeated more to herself.

“I admire your optimism, Luna, but I’m afraid this time it’s different. Everything is getting more restrictive and oppressive and optimism alone won’t help.  And you are forced to live in a tent.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Luna told her. “It has one or two holes, but otherwise it’s fine. We do have wands. But you came here because you wanted something, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Well, I just had an idea and wanted to enlist you to fight against the Ministry and had hoped that we could do this with the Quibbler as it has worked before.”

“That’s impossible.” Mr. Lovegood cut in bitterly wringing his hands. “The press is destroyed. There won’t be any Quibbler for quite some time, I’m afraid.” He whispered. “but it’s alright. My daughter is alive and well. And that’s the most important thing.”  

Hermione smiled at the two and gulped thinking about her own parents. She had to catch herself and take a deep breath. She missed them. Her mother’s oriental floral perfume which combined floral, woody, warm, spicy and sweet accords to create a light, fresh and warm aromatic profile, that she had loved to smell each time she had embraced her in a warm hug. Her father usually had joined them in the hug, so that Hermione would have been sandwiched between her parents. It had always given her the strong feeling of being lived and protected.

She shook herself out of her musings. The Lovegoods couldn’t stay here. Both looked unhealthily thin, pale and tired and the heavy autumn storms would soon be upon them. They couldn’t stay here like this. They needed help as well.

“Perhaps we can still help each other.” She pondered. “Pack whatever you want to take with you. You’re coming with me to the Burrow.”

“That is very considerate Ms. Granger, but we’ll manage.” Luna’s father answered with unsure voice. “With all due respect, Mr. Lovegood, but you both look like you haven’t properly eaten in days. Molly would murder me if she found out that I let you suffer alone under these conditions that the new ministry set in place without bringing you to the Burrow. It may not look like much, but it is big enough to accommodate two more individuals.”

“We ate a few raspberries” Luna murmured more to herself. “Yesterday.”

“No arguments. You are coming with me. It was my idea to visit you during Voldemort’s reign. So, I’m partially responsible for the state of your house.” She argued omitting that she had warned Luna’s father that he had an Erumpent horn. “And as it is unlikely, that anyone will go openly against the empi…”she shook her head correcting herself ”ahm … Ministry, it is very unlikely that you will get any loan in time.”

Luna’s father nodded with an air of sadness and defeat.

“There was one person willing to grant me a loan, but I couldn’t agree to the terms.” Mr. Lovegood ground out flexing his hands.  His eyes had become haunted again as they turned to his daughter. No amount of money is worth my daughter.”

Hermione’s breath hitched and fury was creeping up her spine. Had her employer tried to get her claws onto Luna? That was unforgiveable. She could handle herself. But her innocent friend was another thing. How many others had she captured this way?

“That person willing to grant you a loan, wouldn’t be a certain female director of a specific Wizarding Employment agency situated in Diagon Alley?” she asked acidly.

He jumped and then shook his head in confusion. “The Lady was the director of a new Wizarding Matchmaking Agency in Diagon Alley. She wanted me to sign Luna over to her Agency to be trained in ‘wifely duties and then she would find her a… a… a ‘suitable husband.’”

“Was that before or after you found out that you didn’t get your loan from Gringotts and that the Ministry was investigating the Quibbler?” Hermione asked processing the new information her hand trembling as she was holding back her simmering rage.

“After I was informed about the investigation.” He rasped fighting with emotions as well. He was holding back tears.

No, she couldn’t let this slide. She had not fought for the freedom of the Wizarding world, only to let it be in vain. Just because some inbred purebloods clung to the old ways and wanted to restrict their rights. If she didn’t fight back, then Voldemort would have won. He, himself was dead, but unfortunately his ideas of supremacy lived on. It seemed that her instinct of not relaxing and continuing her training had been spot on. Something needed to be done and the Lovegoods were just another of the casualties that they were willing to silence. It told Hermione that his paper did have some sway in public opinion, or they wouldn’t try to silence him.

“It’s time that we helped each other then. You’re coming with me to the Burrow.” Hermione ordered in a strict tone. Having them in the Burrow could have some other advantages for what she had in mind. But first she had to go through with her new job.

 

* * *

 

“You are late!” Madame Adler admonished her with her hands on her hips and blazing eyes. “We are one a tight schedule. Follow me!” She snapped her fingers. But Hermione refused to be intimidated by her (even though she mentally was) and responded calmly: “By five minutes. I had to help another unfortunate family that you tried to ensnare into your fine establishment. Luckily Mr. Lovegood loves his daughter enough to protect her from harm.”

Surprised, the elder lady spun around and locked her eyes with her. “How do you know about that?!”

Hermione grinned and crossed her hands defiantly but kept her stance. _Don’t show her how you feel!_ “I didn’t. It was an educated guess. But thank you for confirming it.” Madame Adler ground her teeth and took a deep breath; her eyes were blazing.

“So, you are selling the muggle-borns and half-bloods as escorts and play matchmaker for the pure-bloods. Seems that you are either an opportunist of the current climate in the Ministry or you are influencing it to your advantage.”

“I’m neither confirming nor denying it, young lady.” The hostess responded calmly after having obviously caught herself again. A half-smirk working itself on her face.  

“I’d like to say my contract now.” Hermione told her. That woman was screwing her over and she had no desire to be trapped forever serving every whim of some pureblood brat.

“As I said we are on a tight schedule. You can see the contract later after the introduction ceremony.” The other woman told her seemingly unfazed a smile growing on her pale face.

“Well, then the clients will have to wait a bit. I’ll be fashionably late. Should add to the mystery. After all, weren’t you the one who said that men loved mystery? I won’t budge until I’ve had an opportunity to read my contract. And I brought this.” Hermione showed her the vial she had brought with her. “Veritaserum, as I promised.”

Madam Adler bellowed out an amused laugh, slowly turned back and pranced around Hermione before she stopped behind her, sneaked her arm possessively around Hermione’s waist and whispered into her ear.

 “Ms. Granger. You are **no** position to make demands. We payed for your last year in Hogwarts that is about to start, and you owe us.” She pulled her towards her and Hermione could feel her back colliding with her boss. “Should you decide to be difficult and not go through with this as we’ve agreed orally, then we will retract the money and publicly brand you an enemy of state. A few floo calls should suffice. You wouldn’t be safe anywhere, would live out the rest of your life in Azkaban. Due process is not something the current Wizarding World believes in.”

“In other words, you’d pull a Sirius Black on me. Why am I not surprised?” Hermione quickly stepped forward turned swiftly out of her grasp, locking eyes with the other witch.

_Always keep your enemies in front of you where you can see them_ Hermione remembered. An advice that her father had imparted on her when she was little during one of his good-night stories. Stories of “our” people, he had called it. But the stories clearly had been made up. But they did have tons of advices. Back then she had found them amusing and thrilling, but now she understood the instructions.

“Ah, well Sirius. He had stamina. He was a frequent visitor to our fine establishment until his imprisonment. He was a favourite of my girls. It didn’t take a genius to know that he was innocent of betraying his friends. Rather, it seemed that there were certain people, who wanted to keep him locked away. Like him, you are clearly not Slytherin material. Too straightforward. Too predictable.”

“Now, you can see the contract. But after your presentation. At the same time as our clients get their contracts. Until then the contract can still change, depending on how much interest our clients have in you.”

“Das't” Hermione cursed loudly trying to find a way around it.

“So, you have two options right now. Turn around and walk out and we will retract the fee we have payed for Hogwarts. Good luck finding enough money in three days until Hogwarts starts or finding a job.The second option is the clever one. You follow my instructions; show your best behaviour and you can read through the contract afterwards. Then you go through with the prima nocte. You can go to Hogwarts and get a good placement in the Ministry afterwards. There is no use fighting against an established political system. But you can learn how to navigate it.” Madame Adler smirked with raised eyebrows.

Well, in that case, she decided to play the system. But the long game. Hermione put her hands behind her back, squared her shoulders and kept firm eye contact with her current boss. A close-lipped smile was working itself on her face. “In that case I will choose the ‘clever’ option, as you put it.” she answered orotund swearing that she would prevail and shake the system from within. Just another hard fight. But she was used to fighting and to prevail.

“A wise choice.” Her boss answered her honeyed and gestured her to follow her.

* * *

 

A few hours later.

She paced uncomfortably behind the two doors, checking if her mask was in place and the white Greek styled dress was in place. The last few hours where the most demeaning of her life. She had been examined by a female gynaecologist from St. Mungos, who occasionally still worked as an escort for this agency, she had learned, while Madame Adler had stood beside the woman. They had even discussed the starting price; Madame Adler could use for just Hermione’s body. She had felt like peace of meat and had wanted to flee, but she couldn’t. The threat of not being able to finish her education was real. They had then proceeded to discuss a certain diet for the next day so that “her juices” would have a certain taste. Hermione had been completely mortified listening to their discussion and much of what they spoke off sounded just like absolute nonsense.

Now she was pacing and walking a hole in the ground. Well, as much as she could with her feet bare. Her skin was tingling from all the different bath types she had been dunked in and brushed and prepared. Her hair was falling down her back in loose curls and she was wearing a wreath made of laurel, ear of corn, ivy and grape vine. Madam Adler had assured her that this was just a tradition, but Hermione’s uneasiness grew knowing which ancient gods and goddesses were associated with these plants. What if this became some sort of ancient ritual? Two of the associated gods was understandable. The third didn’t bode well for her. She wished she could consult the Hogwarts library beforehand. But that was unfortunately out of the question. The room she had to wait was cold and she shivered. Madame Adler had told her that she would be presented with Goosebumps as their clients could misinterpret that as her interest in them and as she was completely naked under her dress, the outlines of her nipples would show more prominently when she was cold. She however hated that, and it frustrated her that she couldn’t hear how the lady of the house presented her. She took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm. Her thoughts were drawn to her father’s memory to yet another good night story that he had told her. She had always loved it when her father had told her this time and time again:

_We are …_ (One of the house-elves guarding her, sneezed interrupting her memory.) _We are warriors. Always in control. Strong, United. …._

The house elves prepared themselves. Her heart was racing. In a few moments she would have to step through the door and make her way down the stairs without falling over. She had to survive walking along Madame Adler and conversing with her potential clients without them recognizing her. Hermione desperately hoped that there was nobody in the audience that she knew personally, or this would get awkward pretty soon. She wished that she could hear how Madame Adler said about her. But unfortunately, the house elves had strengthened the wards, so that she wouldn’t be able to overhear it.


	7. The presentation

“Gentlemen, welcome back to our fine establishment. And most especially, for such a joyous occasion. As you know we have the rare occasion of offering you the chance of defloration and prima nocte of a dare I say very rare gem.” Madame Adler greeted her guests from the middle of the stairs leading into the Ballroom. She mentally cheered seeing all those eager male clients from all over the world who only wanted one thing. And she had pocketed them all.  Men were predictable. So predictable. Even some interested parties from the vampire covens had come, although they had claimed that they weren’t interested. Apparently, some were. And they were loaded, she knew. Lucius had serious competition, it seemed.

“In a few minutes she will step down these stairs and you all get the possibility to get to know her personally before you decide on entering the auction tomorrow. She is a young beautiful witch, who is highly educated, fluent in several languages: English, French and Spanish at last count. Quite talented in magic and with a fascinating family history. One side of the family goes back to a very old Wizarding family, that only ever had one son and heir for generations. Unfortunately, for them their line died out when a female squib was born instead of a son. Generations later our dear Thea Athena was born a witch. Her other side of the family can be traced back to several royal courts around Europe. She is able to play the piano. Her body is firm, strong and … tight as she follows a strict fitness routine. So, for those of you with high endurance, she can quite possibly keep up with several rounds.” She winked conspiratorially taking in the growing tension and excitement that was palpable in the air. Men were just too predictable.

“So, now, without any further ado. I present to you our newest addition. Our little Goddess Thea Athena herself.”

The house elf gestured her to prepare herself and Hermione took a deep breath mentally repeating the words, her father had taught her. But this time it was different. The words gave her strength which seemed to spread through her entire body filling her every fibre with strong awareness. She straightened her stance, squared her shoulders and confidently stepped through the double doors opening towards the ballroom. Her breath hitched when she saw how many men were hungrily staring at her. A few ghostly pale individuals kept to the back of the room. She could detect the warning signs. They were vampires. She took another deep breath and confidently glided down the stairs and stopped next to Madame Adler who made a gesture with her hand and the men formed a small alley among them. She knew that she had to walk through this, so that they could all see her more closely.

She held her head high and passed the first men gawking at her while she made sure to smile at most of them. Madame Adler had told her that she should play shy, but that wasn’t her. If she looked to the ground, she could not assess the potential clients, so, she had no desire to play the shy young virgin. They wanted her body. They should pay for it.

 _So, far no familiar faces_ she mused, but had to reset her indicial impression when she spotted a familiar muscular man with dark short hair, friendly warm dark eyes and sallow skin. He warmly smiled at her and she locked eyes with him returning a heart-felt, genuine smile. Well, she could definitely live with him being her first one. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t actually imagined it a couple of times already. When she glided past the vampires, she could hear them audibly sniffing the air and tensed. A vampire was potentially the worst outcome she could imagine. She walked past another row of people, back towards the direction of Madame Adler. Just a split second before she reached the staircases again, she tensed seeing yet another familiar face. Two to be exact. Their silver-blond hair giving away their identity. She mentally growled. Had she actually thought that the vampires were the worst available option? No, with the two Malfoys in the mix her chances had just become worse. The younger Malfoy was assessing her from head to toe, with an appreciative grin on his face. The elder Malfoy licked his lips and gulped when she locked eyes with him. No, those two wouldn’t get any smile from her. She rose her chin up and strutted past them until she reached her boss again who narrowed her eyes in suspicion for a second.

“Well, do you think she is a worthy price?” she asked the crowed challengingly and was greeted with loud appreciative cheers. Hermione continued to hold her head high.

A few moments later they were allowed to speak with her in the presence of Madame Adler and she had to do a double take as the normally well-behaved crowed was shuffling and jostling each other so that they could speak with her personally. The next minutes, which trickled into hours Hermione tried to be her most charming self while keeping her identity hidden and still portray self-confidence. She had lowered her voice slightly to the astonishment of Madame Adler, who had blinked in confusion when she had answered the first potential client.

Now, the vampires were almost surrounding them, and Hermione’s neck hair rose sensing the dangerous predators so close to her.

“You do smell absolutely divine.” one deathly pale vampire with shoulder long dark brown hair and hypnotising ice-blue eyes told her smiling at her intensely stated taking a deep breath which was mimicked by the others around him. Some strong invisible force was pushed against her mind, but Hermione took a deep breath and mentally pushed back. She had only read about vampire compulsion, but she had no desire to succumb to it. His eyes widened in surprise.

She inclined her head and answered velvety. “I thank you for your kind words. But, I can’t take credit for my smell. Especially, not after Mrs. Adler tried to drown me in no less than fifteen different bubble baths.” A quick glance told her that her boss tried to hide her surprise behind a cough, while their leader, at least she assumed that he was the leader, and the other vampires chuckled creepily displaying their fangs.

“No, we are able to discern the natural body scent from all sorts of concoctions that are used in the bubble bath that your hostess so graciously provides for her … friends. Your aroma is different…not quite human.” He specified and Hermione chortled. “Well, I’m a witch. I assume that the only difference of being a witch and a muggle lies in one active gene or a combination of genes that are passed through the generations. It explains the existence of Squibs and also of Muggle-borns. It could also explain the different smell.”

He continued to stare into her eyes and grinned predatorily. “You are correct, but your scent suggests that you are at least partially, something else.” He explained clipped. “Something, that in my over eight hundred years, I haven’t tasted before.” He licked his lips and Hermione shivered.

Hermione frowned and bit her lips. “Well, if I were something else then I guess I’d find out someday.”

“I’m sure you will.” He grinned and inclined his head. With a nod they moved on and made way for Victor who confidently stepped closer. He put his head to the side and mustered her. Hermione gulped and hoped that he wouldn’t recognize her.

“Well, I’m glad that I took this invitation.” He said and made her acutely aware that he must have had vocal training, as most of his charming accent had disappeared. It had been a suggestion of hers, when he had written her once that many people had difficulties understanding him.

“Thank you for being here, Mr. Krum.” She said hoarsely, before she could catch herself. “It is much appreciated.”

He nodded gazing deep into her eyes, yet remained uncomfortably silent and Hermione wondered if she should initiate another conversation. His eyes narrowed and he asked winking. “Are you a fan of quidditch?”

Hermione let out a genuine laugh and answered back playfully. “Well,…( She paused. She couldn’t give too much away or he would know.) I’m afraid that I do not know much about quidditch. I do enjoy watching a good game, know a few quidditch players personally, but they usually get annoyed by my lack of knowledge about the game.”

He bellowed out a laugh and caught her eyes again, glanced suspiciously to the side to Madame Adler and back at her. “Do you love reading?”

Hermione’s breath hitched. Did he suspect her? She ground her teeth for a second, took another breath and answered. “Sometimes.”

He grinned and inclined his head and thanked her for her honesty, which confused Hermione. Had he recognized her? She really hoped not. But she wouldn’t put it past him. He was quite intelligent after all. Constantly underestimated by other people.

For the next two hours she continued to be her most charming and witty self, but it had become somewhat strenuous being friendly to all those leering men. Especially, when she realized that the vampires still lingered in the back of the room gawking at her the entire time.

Her gaze fell back to the last pair of men and her mood dropped even more. Two Malfoys at once. That was way too much. But she couldn’t show their irritation and her fear, or they would recognize her.

“Thea Athena.” The elder Malfoy drawled mustering her from head to toe, clearly appreciating her outlines as he wet his lips a few times with his lips. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She just hoped that he wouldn’t be the one to buy her. That couldn’t end well. His son mimicked Malfoy Sr’s behaviour and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. After all this time, he still wanted to please his father? After all he had put him through. Well, it seemed that way. She realized that she had yet to answer and Madame Adler was tapping her fingers onto her dress.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir.” She answered with honeyed voice. The meet and greet was almost over. She would survive this.

“Thea Athena.” He said again scrutinizing her. “You chose a rather unusual name. The other women usually love to name themselves after fertility goddesses, muses and …fairies. Why did you name yourself after the Pallas Athena, the goddess of Athens?” She had to be careful. If she appeared too bossy or lecturing, then the younger Malfoy might figure out who she really was. She would not give any quarter and he clearly tried to make her uncomfortable.

She locked her gaze with him and made sure that he saw the creepy grin that she tried to put on her face. “Well, the name Mávri Chíra seemed more fitting for my character, but I was informed that this name was not available.” She casually dropped her voice a bit and it seemed to have some effect on the younger Malfoy, who took a step back from her. So, Draco Malfoy could understand koine Greek. That was interesting information. Malfoy Sr. however gazed at her unfazed. “In that case we are looking forward to seeing you again soon.”

Hermione inclined her head and mentally gagged. No, she didn’t want to imagine him or his son getting her, but if rumours were true, then they had accumulated more than enough money.

_Please Viktor, don’t let me down!_

* * *

 

“Well, that went well.” Lucius strode into her office and she huffed. “Even the vampires seemed interested again. Didn’t you say that they wouldn’t take part in the auction?

“They don’t take part. They just were interested in meeting her personally.” Irene responded darkly. “You should be thankful they didn’t. They would have easily bested you in the auction.”

He shrugged. “Well, it would hardly be fair if the entire coven put their finances into the auction anyway.”

Irene leaned back in her chair and mustered Lucius. “You don’t know who that was, who talked to her, don’t you?”

“It was a very intense and haughty vampire. That’s all I could see and care about.” Lucius answered.

“That wasn’t just some vampire, Lucius.” Irene told him gravelly. “That was Kraven. He is Regent of the Old World Coven, which is the oldest Coven in Europe. He came all this way from Budapest, just to see Ms. Granger for himself. He insinuated that she wasn’t entirely human. At least, according to him she doesn’t smell entirely human.” She brushed her hand through her now loose hair.

“Any indication what she might be?” Lucius inquired. “Adriana did examine her, didn’t she?”

“She did, but there was absolutely no indication of her being any other creature than a human witch, with a strong grip, excellent hearing, a very fast healing factor and a blood with a blue shimmer.” She answered. “And she seemed genuinely surprised when Kraven suggested this.”

“Perhaps she is a changeling.” Lucius suggested but Irene shook her head. “No, she isn’t. They don’t have either of these characteristics.”

“Nymph perhaps.” But Irene shook her head again. If she were a Nymph, we would have found out. I wouldn’t have let her come back here. I believe if we could find out anything about her father, we might uncover what she is. In the meantime, I…”

“Oh, no Irene. I will not be deterred from having her moaning my name tomorrow.” He interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes.

“What if your son bests your bid? Can you watch him enjoying her? Or Krum?”

He gripped his cane tighter at her suggestion and growled. “My son’s allowance is still limited, and Krum might be a wealthy Quidditch player, but even he won’t be able to best me.” He gulped and wetted his lips. “She will be mine.”

“We’ll see. You might be a Croesus here in Britain, but you’re not the only contender. We have a few more contenders from overseas.” Irene informed him haughtily. “I’ve had enough of your antiques and you are dangerously obsessed with the girl. I believe it is only fair, if I won’t rig the auction. Give the girl a fair chance.”

“I’m your partner and an owner of the establishment.” Lucius challenged her leaning forward, but he knew that threats did not work on her.

“And I’m running this establishment. I have for a long time. Quite well I might add. My girls know that I protect them, and our clients are happy because our girls are content, well-trained and most especially without any STD’s. Granger is a possibility of being a long-term investment and I will not compromise that because you couldn’t keep your calm.” She stabbed her index finger towards him. “She is currently dissecting the contract in the next room.”

“Under observation, I hope.” Lucius added and was pleased when Irene nodded. “Of course. She won’t have any choice but to sign the contract. After all she is already heavily indebted to us. I’m just waiting for her to blow up on me when she reads the contract.”

“How much money did you gather with the entry fee for her auction?” Lucius was curious. After all the ball room had been packed.

Irene smirked conspiratorially. “Seven hundred thousand five hundred Galleons just for the entry fee. Of course, I won’t tell her that or she might get ideas. But we do know that this is our money. She has a tendency to do the exact opposite of what I tell her. Today I advised her to be diminuative and she walks down the stairs with head held high and proud. And it absolutely worked. But she still has to earn hers tomorrow with the auction. Make sure that you are presentable, after all the losers of the auction want something to see, should you win her.”

“I always look presentable.” Lucius stated in mock outrage.

Irene shook her head. “That’s debatable.”

Both jumped when they heard an livid cry of anger from the room next door. “Das't! What the fuck!”

“And that is my cue.” Irene stated dismissing Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments.


	8. The contract

 

Hermione shook in agitation. She had been right. This woman was screwing her over big time. The entire contract was just roping her in, bit by incremental bit. According to this paper, she now even owed them more money than just her school fees. No wonder that Madame Adler had refused to show her the contract beforehand. _Stupid_. She should have known. She should have pressed more to see it. The only paragraph she remotely agreed with was the thorough protection that prevented any unwanted pregnancies (unless agreed upon) or the transfer of any STSs.

“We could hear your petulant scream through the entire house.” The very bane of Hermione’s current existent said as she pranced through the ornamented door. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

“That was a scream of anger because you are screwing me over”. She drawled. “This contract is … I don’t even know how to call this… it’s a bog roll at best. Complete and utter…

“Keep the swear words for the act. It is just a contract for all eventualities. Oh, come now. It isn’t surprising to you? I just omitted certain facts.”

“Omitting facts is something you excel at.” Hermione responded darkly suppressing the strong urge to hit something or rather someone hard with her fist. “In the Muggle world, this kind of contract would land you in prison for trafficking.”

“I don’t care about the laws of the Muggle world. They have no power here. You are bound to the laws of the Wizarding world and have to adhere to it. You are female, a muggle-born and without any means of your own. This contract is the only thing that will help you gain some standing here.” She explained coolly.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” Hermione rose her eyebrow challengingly. She wouldn’t give any quarter and her mental wheels were turning. If she just could get a hold of her godfather somehow. He knew what she was, and he probably could help.

Madam Adler sat down and crossed her legs, sending a predatory smile towards Hermione. “On the contrary, Miss Granger. I know exactly what you are capable of. You first caught my interest during your fourth year. A girl that managed to not only wrap Harry Potter around her little finger, but also a fan favourite Quidditch player, while not even looking remotely remarkable. Potter wasn’t surprising given his history, but Krum definitely was. So, there had to be something that drew people in.”

“Why did you try to tempt him with one of your girls?” Hermione asked a smile working herself onto her face.

“That is classified.” Madame Adler told her crisply.

“Of course, it is. Considering that he was here today can only mean that you were eventually able to rope him in as a client.” Hermione shrugged, but it did sting a bit that her friend had fallen into Madame Adler’s trap. But he did value privacy and hanky-punkies were officially forbidden in the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the season.

“Then you managed to hold none other than the notorious blabbermouth Rita Skeeter prisoner. Not sure how many would have the guts to do that. Yet, it showed me that you had no problem bending the rules to your advantage, even as far as breaking the law to suit your interests.” There, the creepy smile was was back on her face as she leaned back. Hermione wondered how her boss knew about the Skeeter incident. Skeeter couldn’t have talked without revealing her secret. She had made sure of that with a certain wizard’s oath.

“Then another victim Marietta Edgecombe fell prey to your magical craftsmanship. When she told you that you did destroy her prospects, she didn’t lie. My agency could have found her a suitable pureblood husband, but now nobody will want her with Sneak written on her front. So, again. You should be very careful in accusing me to be sneaky.” Hermione was admonished and she only felt a tiny bit of empathy towards Marietta. She had played with the idea of telling the DA, that she had cursed the paper, but that would have severely hindered the growing of trust within the training circle. But there was a way for Marietta to get rid of the word sneak, she just had to figure it out herself.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “This was the precursor to war. We had to be prepared and neither Umbridge nor the ministry had ‘non scholam, sed vitam discimus’ in their minds. I had to do what was necessary to protect us. Considering what we went up with later, I did the right thing.”

“Ah.” Madame Adler shook her head. “Doing the right thing.” She said with mocking tone. “How noble of you. Godric would be proud of you. But what you dear Gryffindors seem to miss, is that bravery gets people killed.”

Hermione bristled fighting down the urge to strangle her boss. “So, what should we have done? We would have been killed either way had Voldemort won. My family especially, due to my friendship with Harry and due to me being a Muggle-born. So, doing the right thing was the only option available to me. Offence is sometimes the best defence.”  

“Spoken like an officer’s daughter. Do you think that your parents would approve of your irrational behaviour?”

“Leave my parents out of our discussion.” Hermione growled; her heart clenched at the thought. Her parents had initially wanted her to come with them, but they had never anticipated that she would obliviate them.

“It was a clever move sending your parents away. The death eaters were a bit stunned by that. They did think that you’d probably send them somewhere to continent, but they never even contemplated that you’d send them to Down-Under.”

Hermione frowned. Where was her boss going with this?

“In order for that to achieve you must have broken half a dozen of Muggle and Wizarding laws.” _Ah, that’s where._ She finally stood up again and stopped in front of Hermione and triumphantly smirked at her. Per ardua ad astra she thought. Her parents had repeated this mantra when things had been difficult.  It would help her now. She regarded Ms. Adler calmly, not letting her anger show. She wanted to pressure her into signing the contract.

“And you think that you have something against me that you could use to blackmail me into signing this?” She asked calmly, throwing Ms. Adler off guard. But a after a blink and that hesitation was gone.

“I have more than enough against you Ms. Granger.” She stated sitting into the chair next to her. “I ordered some enquiries to find out how difficult it is to actually let people disappear and move them to Australia. I received some interesting results.”

“No doubt.” Hermione responded dryly. She leaned towards her. “What did you learn?”

But received only a haughty laugh. “Wouldn’t you like to know? That’s not how this game is played, my dear.”

“I thought not.” Hermione responded crossing her arms, “but you do not seem like the kind of woman who has much knowledge about how the Muggle World works otherwise you wouldn’t try to scare me with that.”

“I beg your pardon?” the elder woman said. “I have more than enough knowledge about the Muggle world. After all, I do own several escort agencies in the Muggle world as well.”

“Which are run by Muggle-borns or half-bloods no doubt.” Hermione nodded in understanding. “Are the ladies subjected to the same scrutiny?”

“Well, Ms. Granger. Do you want to expand your work into the Muggle agencies?”

“No. Absolutely not.” She shook her head vehemently. What happened in the Wizarding World should stay in the Wizarding World.

“I thought not. You wouldn’t particularly pass their high requirements anyway.” Madame Adler shrugged. “Too average looking.”

“And yet, enough for your clients in this establishment apparently.” Hermione shot back. The started to confuse her.

“Well, you are wearing a mask. The rest of your body is passable and something a bit different.” Madame Adler told her letting her eyes roam over Hermione’s body. Of course, having you as a war heroine could substantially raise your value.” She winked conspiratorially “if our clients knew who they would have relations with.”

“Forget it.” Hermione cut her off swiftly. “I’m not going to show my face only to see me slandered afterwards. So, not exactly your best answer if you want to persuade me to sign this piece of paper.” She answered waving her hand over it.

“At the end of the evening you will have signed that paper, Miss Granger or you can kiss your future good buy. I did explain a few hours ago that in case you’d pull out at last minute we’d order Gringotts to retract the payment and we would make sure that you wouldn’t be able to get a foot in the door anywhere in the Wizarding World. The fact that you didn’t try to get help in the Muggle World suggests, that you can’t get help from there for some reason.”

Hermione grind her teeth. Yes, Madame Adler got that right.

“Your contract heavily favours your establishment and puts me in a position of servitude. It is exactly the contrary of what you’ve promised me during our first meeting. ‘My girls can decide how far they go.’ You said. Not so in this contract.”

“You can still decide how far you go with your clients, **after** your initiation, Ms. Granger. You just get more money if you go all the way.” Madame Adler told her evenly.

“Oh really?! What about the fact that I have to pay back all the ‘beautification’ procedures you put me through additionally to the Hogwarts school fee that I owe you already? That is extorsion!” she responded heatedly. “The only one winning in this arrangement is you!”

“That is standard procedure. You will never be able to raise enough money during your auction to get rid of all your debts, so the rest of the contract deals with your continued employment in this agency until you’ve payed your dues. Many women prefer to stay in the employment as they do get more money in a short amount of time that regular jobs could ever provide. And as we are a tasteful establishment, you will need to wear certain fashion that you will learn to shed in a tasteful way. So, unless the clients provide you with clothing, they want you to wear, you will rent this from us.”

Hermione shook her head. She could never get rid of her debts like that. “Then there is the predetermined procedure of the auction and the ‘fulfilment’, that can be adjusted to the client’s preferences? That can mean anything! How does that protect me? What is this ‘predetermined procedure’ and how can the client change this?”

“The predetermined procedure is simple. You are presented in the room with your mask on, wizards can place their stakes and the one with the highest risen amount will be allowed to do the deed publicly. You will have to lie onto the block that will rise from the ground. Then the defloration procedure will commence. The only thing that the client can adjust to his preference is that you give him a blowjob. If he is in the mood, he might prepare you before entering you. The first part will be in missionary position and the second part will be from behind with your upper body on the block. After that you are required to walk around once so, that the former potential clients can see that the deed has been done and you’ve been broken in.” Hermione’s jaw dropped, breathing became harder. She couldn’t start hyperventilating now. She needed to keep her wits about her.

“Then, if the client who has done the deed was satisfied, you will be brought to a room where he will spend the entire night with you. Depending on his desire this can be private or in full view of the previous clients. Now, I suggest that you close your mouth. You look like a mentally challenged carp out of the water.”

She explained to her in a tone that indicated boredom. Hermione gulped. That did sound even more ritualistic and suspiciously like a supposed ancient practice that had been performed by the ancient female priestesses of the mythical Avalon. Bins had taught them ancient history almost like an afterthought. But back then she still had vaguely payed attention to his lectures. She now cursed that she couldn’t remember what exactly the point had been, and it had only been hinted in his lectures.

“You wouldn’t have found inspiration for this procedure from a certain book on ancient fertility myths of the old Celts?” she asked keeping her voice steady. There was that smirk again, that she desperately wished to wipe from Madame Adler’s face.  

“Who says that that your precious book wasn’t inspired on our procedure?” she responded, and Hermione had to suppress a shiver.

“What happens when he isn’t satisfied, and he won’t spend the night with me?” Hermione enquired after realizing that Madame Adler had omitted this again. So, she didn’t want her to know.

Another smile was hushing over her face in acknowledgement: “I see that you are a fast learner, Ms. Granger. And to answer your question, he can choose a few options. Give you as a gift to one of the others present or give you to the person who came second with his bid, but this won’t happen as the auction is for the defloration and the prima nocte and no man will give up this much copulation without any reason.”

Hermione gulped. She wanted to jump up and run out of here. She should get out now, but Harry couldn’t help her, the Weasley’s couldn’t help her either and she knew of nobody else who could. Her godfather was unavailable, and she had no clue who or where her grandmother was or if she was still alive even. She needed the completion of her education. She needed the money to get her documentation back. She closed her eyes shortly, to avoid the tears stinging in her eyes to fall. She had to get through this. Per ardua ad astra. She repeated in her mind.

“What about the next paragraph? The winner of the auction can decide if he continues the relations after the Prima Nocte or if he allows me to meet other clients?” she asked with raspy voice.

“It says exactly what it means. The winner, should he be satisfied with your performance, might not yet like to share. So, in that case he will be the only person, you will work with until, he gives away this right or he can decide to include other males. So, he can book you for at least once a week, more often if you approve, either here in this establishment, or in a predetermined branch establishment, in your case in Hogsmeade. Each meeting will result in you being closer to get rid of your debts. If we consider the individual trustworthy enough, then you might also be called upon to visit him at home, but we do not recommend this for the safety of your girls, like you.”

“What about the point of ‘being open to festivities’?” she enquired now with stronger voice again. She shouldn’t show weakness. The woman sitting opposite fed on this.

“Well, you might still be innocent, but we do occasionally have special festivities. Orgies, that can be booked once a month for example. Walpurgis night is another special festivity, which takes place in nature. Sometimes clients want to spice things up with their wives and book threesomes. Practically every eventuality is encompassed in the term festivity. As you’ve probably read, this is open to you when the occasion arises, but I would encourage that you try it at least once.”

“Alright, I will consider it.” Hermione grit her teeth. No, she didn’t want to consider it.”I want you to remove the surrogate woman paragraph form the contract. There is no chance in hell, that I will ever agree to that. Why is that in there anyway?! That is too…” she rung for words. “too …Handmaiden’s tale.”

“I have no idea what you mean under ‘Handmaiden’s tale’, but I assume it is some reference to a book. Some pureblood families are unable to procreate. Too much inbreeding. So, they might turn to me and my especially fertile ladies, such as yourself, from my establishment, who are agreeing to procreate and create a magical child, which will be adopted by the wife. Considering the high death toll of your Magical Community in the last Wizarding War, this might become interesting on a larger scale for some families.” She explained.

“Not, going to happen with me! Erase it.” Hermione ordered and to her surprise the Lady complied. “I thought that you wouldn’t want this. Should you change your mind, then we will set up an additional contract.” With a flick of her hand the paragraph disappeared, and Hermione checked the paper thoroughly with her wand if it truly had been erased.  Apparently, it had.

“The last part is concerned with my private life. I do have a boyfriend and you are seriously telling me that I cannot have sex with him as long as I’m employed here?” Hermione asked mentally remembering that Ron had already several times hinted that he wanted to take their relationship further, but as of, yet she hadn’t been ready to do so.

“That is correct. The client winning the auction has preceding rights. Should he decide to keep relations after the Prima Nocte, then he has them for at least six months. After that his contract runs out and he might have to share you with other clients and your ‘boyfriend’ or he might try to renew the contract to keep you as a mistress for another six months via our establishment. But I doubt that he will renew it. They all run out of interest after some time. There is only so much one woman has to offer and the novelty soon will run out. To specify the point. You can kiss Ronald Weasley and fumble around a bit with him. But penetration is out of the question. So, do you believe that you can wait six more months for your boyfriend?”

Hermione nodded in defeat. She was attending Hogwarts and wouldn’t see much of him anyway during that time. There was no way out of this, she knew that. But then she straightened. An idea struck her. “Alright I yield.” She said. “But I want to know the exact amount that I owe to the establishment when I arrive back here in a few hours.”

Madame Adler inclined her head with a triumphant smile, that looked a bit strained to Hermione’s eyes “That can be arranged.”  

“Is it possible to pay some of my debts back the traditional way? You know by using money, so that I could theoretically get rid of my debts earlier?” Hermione enquired tensely. She still had no idea how she would be able to do it, but if the possibility was there, then there could be hope for her.

“Madame Adler leaned back again and regarded her coolly. “Theoretically, this has always been possible, yet nobody has ever managed to do this. Too many glass ceilings for women in our world.”

 _Well, then I’m going to be the first one to break the circle,_ Hermione swore to herself. There was always a first and she planned to prove everybody wrong. Her first research in the Hogwarts Library would be the law section and then she swore to give everybody hell. But first, she had to get to Hogwarts and there was no way out of this. With another swish of her wand she checked, and double checked the contract with a few more spells to find any jinxes or curses or hidden paragraphs, that the Janus-faced boss could come up with.

“Clever girl.” Madame Adler commented with a touch of approvement in her voice. She held out a pen to Hermione, who reluctantly took it. This was it. This was the moment that make or break her. _Per ardua ad astra_. She sighed and quickly signed the contract but shrieked as sharp pain was lancing through her right hand after it. She had just signed the contract with her blood!

**Author's Note:**

> Per ardua ad astra is a Latin phrase meaning "through adversity to the stars" or "through struggle to the stars" and it is also the official motto of the British Royal Air Force.


End file.
